


Trials and Tribulations

by Hells666Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells666Angel/pseuds/Hells666Angel
Summary: Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning doctor."Dean walked down the white painted halls with his clipboard in hand, greeting the nurses as they walked by him. He approached his friend Charlie who was a nurse at the hospital. "How's my favourite patient?". Dean knew he shouldn't have favourites but there was just something about him that he liked, maybe even loved. "He is stable, of course he is not waking up anytime soon but well he is okay." Looking towards the door of his most treasured patient he replied with "Good." Charlie knew. She knew there was something there that Dean wasn't telling her. He never really had a girlfriend but he must just be busy with work right. Regardless of the fact that he was in a deep sleep Dean walked towards the door and stepped inside the room. It was the same as all of the other hospital rooms, but something felt different in there. He felt safe there. There he was, a sleeping beauty. Dean didn't know his name. No one knew his name. He was a John Doe. But dean liked to call him wings. He didn't know why he just felt an angelic tone whenever he entered his room. Dean came in and sat down in the old chair that sat next to his bed. He was beautiful. He was so beautiful. His skin was smooth and slightly tanned, his hair soft and dark, he was neither tall or small and had the most gorgeous face as slept. "How are you today wings?". Of course there was no reply. "God you are beautiful." Deans face went bright red as he said it. He knew he couldn't hear him but he blushed as he said those words. Hours passed and Dean finally came out of the room. For the rest of the day Dean carried on with his work and when the long day came to an end he got into his beaten down car and drove home. He arrived at his house and went into his lonely cold bedroom. He took of his uniform revealing his abs and changed into more comfortable clothes. Dean was exhausted. He climbed into his bed and before he knew it had fallen into a deep sleep. The next morning came and Dean woke up feeling different. It was a good different, as if something was going to happen that day. With a smile Dean got ready for his work and got into his car. He turned the radio on and started the car. He drove to his work. When he got there he saw Charlie in the car park "Charlie!". She turned around- her red hair flying in the wind as she did - and waited as Dean walked towards her. They entered the hospital doors and Dean checked on all of his patients, leaving the best for last. He approached the door where wings lay asleep. Dean always spent more time with wings. He treasured him most of all. Again Dean sat on the chair next to the bed and rested his hands on the bed. "So wing...". He couldn't finish. Dean could barely believe his eyes. He moved. There hands touched. Wings moved his hand on top of Deans and grasped tight. "Wings?". With that the bluest eyes he had ever seen burst open, nearly blinding him. Slowly the John Doe rose up and with confusion and fear in his eyes he looked at Dean. Dean looked at him. They looked at each other. "A-Are you my doctor?". Dean fascinated by this was at a loss for words and nodded like a child. Taking some control Dean then said "What is your name?".  He blushed slightly. "Castiel Novak. But you can call me Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

2 days passed. Cas was in hospital having checkups to make sure all was well. He suffered from memory loss and couldn't remember anything from his accident and some other things. During these 2 days Cas had became very fond of his doctor Dean. They talked and had became quite good friends. On the last day of checkups Dean entered Cas' room. "Emm hey C-Cas do you think... I mean would you want to go get some coffee. I know a good coffee shop not far from here." Cas looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. That would be great." Full of joy Dean then gestured towards the door and said " after you." Dean and Cas walked down the hospital halls and stopped at the front desk. Cas checked out and they walked to Deans car. The drive to the coffee shop was quiet, as if they were saving the conversations for inside. When they got there they got out the car and walked to the entrance. They opened the door and the sound of loud conversation exploded when they entered. They looked at each other and each gave a smirk. "You go find us a seat and I will get the coffee." Cas had already started walking to an empty table in the corner when Dean realised he hadn't told him what he wanted. "Wait. What do you want!".  "Surprise me!". Dean let out a sigh and walked over to the counter. "Hi Ellen." An older woman walked over. " Dean. How you been?". "Good what about you and Jo where's she?" Ellen grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the worktop as she talked. "Awk who knows?". Dean laughed. "Anyway what can I get you Dean?".  "Emm I will have a cappuccino and a ... mocha please." Ellen had a pleased look on her face. "You not here alone then." Dean looked over at Cas sitting over at the table near the window. "I'm with him." Ellen looked for a while and then returned her gaze back to Dean. "He's cute. So when do I get to meet him?". Dean blushd. "We are not... you know we are just... we..."  "It's alright Dean I get it. Just joking." Relief filled Dean as he could feel him go red in the face. "Here are your coffees. Good luck." "Thanks Ellen." Dean took the coffees and went to the table that Cas was sitting at. "Hey. Thanks a lot." Dean sat down and Cas took his coffee. "No way. A mocha... my favourite. I think your a mind reader." Dean chuckled. "Let's just say it was a lucky guess." Dean took a sip of his coffee and then started small talk. "So." Cas put his coffee down. "So." "Ask me a question and then I will ask you one." Cas said. Then Dean replied with "Okay. Emm what is your favourite movie ever. Have to pick one." Cas smirked and sighed in frustration. "God I have to pick one." "Yup you have to pick one." Cas then took a long sip of his coffee. "Don't laugh at me okay." Dean then looked at him with love in his eyes. "I would never laugh at you." "My favourite movie would have to be If I stay." Dean looked surprised. "I never thought you would ..."  "be that type. Yeah I know." Dean looked at Cas. "Well it's my turn. Ask me a question." Cas thought for a while and then fixed his eyes on Dean. "What is your favourite song?". Dean laughed. "Easy. Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin." Cas gasped. "I love that song." They continued talking for hours. They hadn't  realised how late it had gotten until Ellen came over and told them they were closing. Both of there faces were full of sadness. "Oh okay Ellen thanks." Dean looked over at Cas. "Okay well I guess I will take you home then." "Okay." They walked to the car. In the car Dean asked "okay so ehh where do you live?". "Up at the apartments on Lunderson." "Really. I don't live far from there." They drove to Cas' apartment and they both got out the car. They both knew that this wasn't all just as friends but they were too scared to say anything more. "Cas. Do you think you would maybe want to do this again?". Cas smiled. "I would love that. Give me your number." They exchanged numbers and went there separate ways. Dean got in his car. He felt happy, happier than he had probably ever felt in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

A day had passed. Cas was still having trouble remembering some things. But there was one thing he did remember, one thing he wanted to remember. Dean. Cas sat in his apartment with the knowledge that Dean wasn't far from him. He wanted to reach out to him and see him again. He liked Dean, he liked him a lot. He just didn't know if Dean had felt the same way. Just 10 minutes away in his house sat Dean. Dean had definitely felt the same way as Cas and all he wanted to do was see him again, he just couldn't pluck up the courage to pick up the phone. An hour passed and Cas had enough. He needed to see Dean again, he needed to look into his beautiful eyes and see him laugh at his crappy jokes again. The phone was sat on a table in the kitchen. Cas nearly tripped he was in such a hurry to hear Dean's voice. He grabbed the phone from its stand and dialled the number. As the phone rang the suspense grew, Cas didn't know what to expect. Dean was watching TV when the phone rang. He jumped and then let out a laugh at his stupidity. He walked over to the phone and before checking who it was picked it up and said "hello." Cas smiled, it had been too long since he had heard his voice. "Hi Dean." A look of relief and joy spread across Dean's face. " Cas. How are you?". "I'm good. Ehh well this is harder than I expected." Dean looked confused yet happy as he had an idea of what was coming. "What is?". "Dean. Would you maybe want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?". All that Cas could think of in that moment was please say yes. Dean was freaking out inside. Barely containing his joy Dean calmed himself and said "that would be awesome. What time?". "What about 7?" Dean smirked. "Great I can't wait." Dean blushed, embarrassed he then said "okay well I will see you then." Cas smiled. "Okay. I can't wait." The phone hung up and they both stood there for 5 minutes. They were overjoyed. It was there first date, both of them. Dean's face was wide with possibly the biggest smile anyone could pull. Cas was a close second. Dean exited about tomorrow abandoned his TV and went into his bedroom. He looked out his best clothes to impress Cas. He tried different outfits on for hours until he found the perfect one. Little did he know Cas was doing the same thing. They were both so exited for tomorrow. After they had sorted everything they both went to there beds. All they could think about was tomorrow and how they each get to see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

The next day came quickly. Dean woke up early because he needed to go to work. He got up and took a shower. After his shower he went and got changed into his work clothes. Dean walked out to his car and drove to work, he listened to music in the car. He was in such a good mood about later. When he got there he went inside and saw Charlie standing over at the front desk. He walked over to her and smiled. "Hey Charlie." She smiled back and said "Hey Dean. How you doing?".  "I'm good. Really good." She smirked. "Oh yeah how come?". Dean could barely contain his excitement. "I ... am finally going on a date." The biggest smile appeared on her face. "Dean. That's amazing. Who is the lucky person?".  "It's Cas."  "Ooooohhhh. You better tell me all about this."  "Believe me. I will." Dean getting caught up in the fascinating conversation nearly never heard his name being called at the other end of the hall. "Well I will call you tomorrow. Bye." Dean left and started his work for the day. Meanwhile in Cas' apartment he was just waking up. He buried himself in the covers trying to hide from the sun burning brightly through the window. Eventually he gave up and threw the covers to the other end of the bed. He lumbered up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "Dude you look like shit." Cas let out a laugh. "God you need more sleep Cas." He disregarded the thought and turned the tap on. He made a cup with his hands and filled them with water. He washed his face and then grabbed the towel next to him. He dabbed it on his face until it was dry. He exited the bathroom and went into his bedroom to change. He wore black ripped jeans and a light blue top. Cas was exited about tonight. He needed to look perfect. Cas had picked out his outfit and decided what to do with his hair so all he needed to do was wait. The most painful experience was waiting. Cas decided to go and get flowers for Dean. He took the bus to the local flower shop. When he was in the shop a woman came over to him with a happy face. "Hi there. My name is Lisa. How can I help you?". Cas smiled back at her and said "yes emm can I have the nicest flowers you own. They are for someone very special." Lisa gestured towards the back of the shop. "Come this way. "Date tonight then."  "First yeah." The two stopped walking as they approached a bunch of purple flowers with yellow in the centre. "Wow." Lisa looked at Cas. "You like these ones?".  "Emm yeah. They are perfect."  "They are called forget-me-nots."  Cas laughed. "It's perfect." They went to the checkout and Cas bought the flowers. He got the bus back home and waited for the night to come. Dean had finished his work for today and said his goodbyes to Charlie. He got into his car and drove home, making a stop on the way. They had an just under 2 hours until the date was set. They both got ready. They needed to look perfect for each other. When the time came Dean made his way to Cas' apartment. He waited outside his door for 2 minutes trying to hold himself together. He knocked on the door. Cas answered in less than a second. Cas cleared his throat. "Emm yeah hey come in please." Dean nodded and walked through the door looking around, trying to resist looking at Cas. "Nice place." Cas stared at him in awe. "Emm thanks." They each stood with wide eyes completely in love with what they saw. Cas was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a white tie. He looked perfect. Dean was also wearing a suit. He had a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He also looked perfect. They were too busy admiring the view they almost forgot about there date. "Emm I got you something." Cas pulled out the forget-me-nots he bought for Dean and handed them to him. "They are called...".  "Forget-me-nots. My mother used to buy them all the time. Thank you."  "No problem." Dean chuckled. "You didn't think I wouldn't get you something." Cas' face lit up. "Here." Dean handed him a box of chocolates and a movie. It was if I stay. "Dean! Thank you."  "You know hopefully we could watch it together."  "Yeah." They both looked so happy. "So will we go then"  "yeah let's go." The two walked out Cas' apartment and to Deans car. "Dean. You look amazing tonight." Dean blushed. "Cas... thanks so do you." The two drove off to the restaurant. When they got there Dean parked the car and they walked up to the entrance. Cas looked at Dean. "Are you ready?". Dean sighed and looked over at Cas. "Yeah. Let's go." The two opened the door and walked into the restaurant full of people. A man came over with menus in hand. "Hi there. Do you have a reservation."  "Yeah. It's Novak."  The man smiled. "Yes. Come this way." He sat them down at a beautiful table for two. It had all sorts of decorations and two wine glasses. The man handed them the menus and said "my name is Kevin. If you need anything give me a shout." Dean smiled. "Thank you." The man left.Dean looked around. "Wow this place is amazing." Cas was too focused on Dean to care about the place. Cas cleared his throat and started conversation. "Yeah it's awesome. So Dean tell me something about yourself." Dean fixed his eyes on Cas. "Emm what do you want to know?" Cas shrugged his shoulders. "You choose. Anything will fascinate me."  "I like walks. Like long walks with people I love. I would want to walk around Paris and then at the end of the night when the stars are out and the world is all dark apart from the city lights I would want to climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower and then something really really special to happen to me." Cas watched him with a smirk on his face. "Wow. That sounds amazing."  "So tell me something about you."  "There is not much that I remember. But I know for a fact I would like to have kids."  Dean grinned. "Me too." They talked and talked for hours. They laughed a lot and had a lot of fun. It got late and they decided to go. They left the restaurant, giving Kevin a tip on the way out. "Thanks bye." They got into the car and drove to Cas' apartment. "I had a really good time tonight Cas."  "Yeah me too Dean." They stood in silence for a minute. "So ehh Cas. Do you think I could maybe..."  "come inside. Nah. It's really messy in there." Dean was devastated. "Yeah sure okay." Cas laughed. "But you know. We could always go to your place." Dean's face lit up. "Y-Yeah lets go." The two drove to Dean's house. They walked up to the door and Dean got his keys out. He opened the door and as he walked in and turned the lights on said "come in. Make yourself at home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

Cas entered the house and looked around. "Nice place." Dean put the flowers bought for him earlier that day on the table in a vase already sitting there. "Thanks. Perks of being a doctor I guess." Cas chuckled. "Ehh well make yourself comfortable. We could sit in the living room." "Sure." Dean gestured to the room 2 doors on the right. "Right in there." The two walked into his living room. Cas sat on the carpet in front of the TV, next to the CD player and behind him there were 2 black couches. Dean laughed. "There are couches you know." Cas smiled. "I like sitting on the floor. It's comfy." Dean shook his head. "Whatever suits you. Can I get you a drink." Cas looked up at him. "I will have what your having." Dean nodded and went into the kitchen. 2 minutes later he came out with 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Awesome." Dean sat down on the carpet with Cas and gave him his wine glass. Dean poured some wine into Cas' glass, then into his own. "So."  "So." Cas had some wine and so did Dean. A couple of glasses later, maybe the whole bottle later they were both drunk.  "Sssooo Dean." Dean looked up at him. "Yyyess Casss." Cas stood up and went over to the CD player and put a song on. It took a while to start. Cas walked over to Dean and extended his hand. Dean clutched it and he rose to meet Cas' eyes. Drunkenly and slurred Cas said "mmayy I havve this dance." In reply Dean pulled Cas close and Dean's favourite song salvation played they danced. They held on to each other's hands tight and never broke eye contact. Their bodies moved in time together with each other and the music. They were so close to each other. In the coffee shop and the dinner they were close. But this, just feeling each other's touch was what they were both waiting for. The music played and they both continued to dance. Dean sang aloud to his favourite song, as did Cas. "I never meant to fall for you but I..." Cas realised in that moment Dean was a very good singer. But that wasn't all he realised. He wanted Dean. He loved Dean. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the one, the only one. Dean. Dean also felt this way about Cas. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Cas. He loved him too. "...was buried underneath and all that I could see was white." My salvation my my. With those words Cas forgot everything about before. He didn't care. What he cared about was Dean. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Their lips touched and they were slowly moving together. Dean kissed him back. Hard. Gradually it became more than just a kiss. Dean felt as though he was being choked when Cas put his tongue in. Then it was Dean's turn to take control. Dean grabbed the back of Cas' head and kissed him hard. They stopped for breath. Breathily Cas said "Dean. Let's go somewhere else." Dean nodded and with that Cas picked him up and Dean put his legs around his waist. They resumed kissing and Cas tried to find his way to the room. They laughed as he was clearly struggling. When they found the room they opened the door and Cas walked over to the bed. He laid Dean down on the bed and took his shirt off, revealing his abs. "Your turn." Dean nodded and took his off. The two stared at each other and then Cas quickly went to the bed and kissed Dean again. He couldn't stay away. Then Cas stopped and looked into Dean's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Dean nodded. Cas took Dean under the covers. Cas fucked him so hard. Dean had never done it before. He was glad that Cas was the one. He wouldn't want anyone else. After they finished, they lay on the bed Dean in Cas' arms. They were starting to sober up. Dean turned on his side and started stroking his fingers up and down Cas' chest, feeling his abs. They never spoke. Cas then broke the silence. "I fucking love you." Dean smiled and looked up at him. "I fucking love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

Dean and Cas had been dating for about a week. They had been happy. Very happy. They made each other smile and laugh like no one else could. It was early on a Saturday morning. The two were asleep in Cas' apartment. Dean hugging Cas as he slept. Dean woke up first. He looked up at Cas and decided to let him sleep. He threw the covers away and went into the bathroom. Cas opened his eyes and felt Dean's side of the bed. Realising something was missing he got up and walked into the bathroom. "Morning." Cas said. Dean looked at him. "Morning wings. How much sleep did you get?" Cas shook his head. "Dean."  "No. Cas this is serious. How much sleep?" Cas huffed. "3 maybe 4." Dean worried about him. He cared about him too much. "Look Dean it doesn't matter." Dean shook his head. "Cas. Let me get you help. Sure I am a doctor but I don't deal with this stuff please Cas."  " No. I will sleep okay baby. I promise just don't get me help." Cas held onto Dean's hands tightly. "O-Okay." Cas was flooded with relief. He didn't want help. He just wanted him and Dean and no one else. Changing the subject Cas then said "okay so what do you want to do today." Dean looked at him. "Emm well I have to go to work but we could watch a movie when I get home." Cas smiled. "What am I gonna do without you?" Dean chuckled as he kissed his neck. "I don't know. Your just gonna have to survive without me. Go shopping get supplies for tonight huh." Cas rolled his eyes. "Hmm I guess so. When are you back?"  "6."  "What are we doing for dinner?" Dean thought for a minute. "I could bring us in a pizza." Cas smiled. "I love you. Now go get ready." Dean obliged him and went to the wardrobe to get his work clothes. They had already left near enough everything at each other's houses as it is basically their own. Dean changed into his work clothes and then got his stuff ready. Cas met him at the door. "Come here." Dean went over to Cas and kissed him on his way out the door. "Bye babe."  "Bye." Cas shut the door and walked around the apartment for a while. After deciding he was bored he went and got changed himself. He checked he had money and put it in his pocket. Cas walked down to the bus stop and waited for his bus. He got on and sat in the back seat. Cas walked to the shop and got the things he needed. He walked back home and put the food in the kitchen. Cas then waited for Dean to come back. He passed the time by reading and watching some TV. Dean was nearly finished his work. Charlie came up to him. "So. How are things with you and Cas." Dean looked up at her. "Good. We are having a movie night tonight." She smiled. "Awesome have fun."  "Thanks. Well I have to go. Bye Charlie." Dean walked out of the hospital and to his car. He drove back to Cas' apartment stopping for the pizza on the way. He opened the door and Cas came towards him. "Hey how was work." Dean kissed him hard. Cas kissed him back and they then pulled away. "Good."  "So ready for movie night." Cas smiled. "Yeah let's go." As the two walked into the bedroom to get changed Cas said "I got us snacks and stuff."  "Good. Thanks. I've got the pizza. They both got changed and went into the living room with their snacks, sitting on the carpet in front of the TV.  Dean put the movie If I Stay on because it was Cas' favourite. They watched the movie to the end and by the time he credits came they were both blubbering messes balling there eyes out to each other. Cas then helped Dean into the room after putting the snacks away and turning the TV off. "W-Why would you make m-me watch that?" Cas cried also. "S-Sorry." The two cried and then after 10 minutes they calmed down. Dean went into the bathroom to wash his face after crying. He opened the cabinet to look for tissues. But what he found made him angry and sad. It was a mixture of emotions. He walked back into the room with a tear trickling down his face. Cas looked at him and laughed. "What your still crying it's oka..."  "...Cas. Why. You don't need this." Cas' smile quickly faded. Dean held in his hand a bottle of pills. These pills contained a mixture of caffeine and other drugs to help keep you awake. "You promised me you would sleep. You promised Cas." Dean then thought in that moment he couldn't lose Cas and this would make that happen. He couldn't be angry at him, he needed to understand why before he started throwing punches. Dean said softly. "Cas. Please tell me what is this?" Cas sighed. "I-I'm scared. Every time I close my eyes I just keep picturing the accident." Dean looked confused. "I-I thought you couldn't remember the accident."  "I can't it's just glimpses and a loud sound of screaming and glass shattering and it's scary. I can't sleep." Dean cried. He hated this. He hated this feeling of uselessness. He was going to have to take control. He walked towards him. "Cas. Baby please. I love you. I love you more than anything on this fucking earth and I would never let anything happen to you. You can sleep. I will protect you. You are not alone. I am here baby. Right here." He grabbed his hands as he said those words. Cas cried also. Maybe it was the If I Stay but Cas really loved Dean. He would do anything for him. "Fine. I-I will try." Dean sighed in relief. "Okay. Okay come on then." They held hands as Dean led him to the bed. The lights were out and for once Cas was snuggled up to Dean. Dean was the protecter for tonight. 5 minutes passed and Dean then said "Goodnight Cas. I love you." There was no reply. Dean looked down at his lover. There he was. His wings, fast asleep hugging him tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

Cas and Dean had been dating for 2 months. Cas was sleeping fine. No more nightmares. They were happy together. They were in Dean's house. Cas came into the kitchen where Dean was making pancakes. The smell of cooking pancakes wafted through the air. "Smells good." Dean grinned. "Thanks." Cas walked over to Dean and stood behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulders. They stood there swaying for 2 minutes as Dean cooked the pancakes and then Cas kissed his neck and released him. He walked over to the fridge and got the milk. He poured the milk into a glass and took a sip. "So have you got work today?" Cas said. "No. I am all yours today."  "Good. So do you want to go shopping?" Dean smiled. "Yeah. That would be good." Cas started walking to the bedroom. He shouted to Dean from the bedroom. "Finish those pancakes off quick and then we will go okay." Cas started getting changed. He wore a red t-shirt with ripped jeans and boots. "Can we go back to ur place wings? You have a better TV. " Cas walked back into the kitchen. "Yeah. That's fine." Dean had finished making the pancakes and turned the cooker off. He put them on a plate behind him, sitting on the worktop. Cas took the plate and hid it behind his back as Dean was cleaning up. Dean turned back around and saw the plate was missing. "Cas." Cas looked at him with a smirk on his face. "What?" Dean looked unimpressed and then grinned. "Give them back. I'm starving."  "Come and get them." Dean walked around the worktop and hugged Cas to reach the plate full of pancakes. He kissed his cheek as a distraction and grabbed the plate back off him. He put the plate back in its original position and turned to Cas. He kissed him more. "I love you Dean Winchester." Dean blushed. "I love you too my wings." Cas looked away and laughed. "I love it when you call me that."  "Good. Let's eat." The two ate their breakfast and then Cas pointed towards the bedroom door. "Go and get ready." Dean did as he was told and went to get changed. After 10 minutes they both left to go shopping. They walked down the streets holding hands and swaying their arms back and forth. They got to the shops and spent a whole day shopping. Afterwards they walked home, again holding hands except their free hands which were full of bags. They got back to Cas' apartment and put away the new things they had bought. For the rest of the night they sat and watched TV. Everything about that night was normal. Until 7 o'clock came. At 7 there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other. "You expecting anyone." Dean said. Cas looked confused. He shook his head. Cas rose from his comfortable seat in the floor and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw a woman. She was pretty with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked frightened and relieved. "Cas?" She said. Cas looked more confused than he ever had. "Emm I'm sorry. Do I know you?" The woman looked confused as well. "Cas. Don't you remember. I'm Hannah. Your girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

Dean looked over at the door where Cas and Hannah stood. He got up from the floor and walked towards the door. He stood behind him and looked at the woman. "Who's this Cas?" Hannah then looked at Dean in anger and then to Cas. "I can't believe you Castiel!" Cas looked very confused.  Before he could say anything Hannah slapped him. He put his hand to his face feeling the area of pain. Hannah then shook her head and walked away. Cas shouted. "Hannah. Wait!" The vicious woman turned around and stared at him. "What could you possibly want Cas?" Cas gestured towards the door. "Come in. Talk please." Dean looked at his lover. "Cas." Cas looked over at him. "It's okay." Hannah sighed. "You have 10 minutes Castiel." She walked towards the door and went inside. Cas shut the door and walked over to were they were previously sitting, except they sat on the couch this time. "Please come in   Sit down." Cas sat down on the couch, with Dean sitting next to him. Hannah sat on the unoccupied couch opposite them. "Can I get you a dri...". "...no Cas just talk." Cas took a breath. "I'm sorry I just. I don't remember you." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I am your girlfriend. I will tell you everything I know okay. You and I were on our way home from a night out. I was driving and then another car hit us. We were both unconscious. I woke up this morning. I asked the nurse where you were and they said that they referred me to a different hospital than you. I don't know why. I never really listened. Then I asked for your details and they called the other hospital. They told me where you lived and after all of my tests were over I came straight here. That is everything I know. Cas, we have been dating for a year." Cas thought hard. His head was full of mixed thoughts and confusion. He couldn't remember this woman. "I-I'm sorry. I just. I can't remember. Dean held his hands. "It's okay wings." Hannah was full of jealousy. "Cas. We have a home, a life! This. This isn't real and if you think it is then you are even more of an idiot that I thought! Dean let go of his hands. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Dean said. Cas stood up and looked at Hannah. "I'm sorry I don't remember you! Okay I really am, but for you to come in to our house and say that my relationship is not real is completely unacceptable and to be honest a dick move! So you have 2 choices. You can either get the hell out of me and my REAL boyfriends house and get on with whatever pathetic life you have left! Or! I will call the goddam police and this shit will get really messed up. The choice is yours babe." Hannah was disgusted. "I hope you have a really shitty life Cas." He looked him up and down and then left slamming the door on her way out. Cas looked over at Dean. He had his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Cas sat back down putting his arms around Dean. "Was she right? Is this not real? Am I not what you want?" Cas stopped him. "Shhh. Of course you are real. This is real." Dean cried as Cas hugged him. "She was a bitch okay. I don't care about my past. Hell I can't even remember it. But this is now and I love you. Hey you are the one that helped me sleep. The first real date I can remember. The one I shared the best cup of coffee ever with. The one who cared and looked after me when I wasn't even awake. The one that makes me pancakes in the morning and watches sad movies with me and just ... cries.  Dean Winchester I love you. No one else." Dean looked up and him and kissed him. "I want to go to bed." Cas helped him up. "Okay." They went to bed and Dean lay snuggled up to Cas. "Goodnight Dean."  "Goodnight Cas."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

They had both been so happy together. Everything was going well with both of them. Dean continued his job and Cas had found work in a local cafe. Dean and Cas had been dating for nearly a year. It was their one year anniversary in 2 days. Dean was at work and Cas was still asleep in bed at Dean's house. On Dean's break he went to the coffee machine and got a cappuccino. Charlie was there too. "Hey Dean!" Dean smiled at her. "Hi Charlie. How have you been." She picked up her coffee. "Good. Good yeah I am seeing someone." Dean's face lit up. "Well who is the lucky guy?" She smirked. "It's a girl and her name is Zoe." Dean laughed. "Good for you. I'm so glad." Dean went over to the machine and selected his choice of coffee. Charlie smiled. "Thanks Dean. So how are things with you and Cas?" "Great. It's our anniversary in 2 days." "Congrats. Well sorry but I have to get back to work." Dean took a sip of his coffee. "Sure go ahead." He finished his coffee and then went back to work. Back in Dean's house Cas was just waking up. He pushed the covers away and went into the bathroom. He washed his face and then went to get ready. He was planning something for their anniversary that he wasn't telling Dean about. Everyone was in on it. Cas had called his little brother Sam, his dad Bobby, Charlie, Ellen, Jo and loads of other people who were friends with Dean. He went out to do some last minute shopping for the big event before Dean got home. When Dean did come home they watched TV and made dinner together. After that they sat in the bedroom and talked for hours. They brought up old things they used to talk about like Cas wanting kids and Dean wanting something special to happen to him on top of the Eiffel Tower. They laughed and talked until eventually they fell asleep. The next day Dean had work again. Cas had called Sam before and they arranged to meet up in the local cafe he worked in. Cas got dressed and then walked down to the cafe. He saw Sam Dean's brother. He had long brown hair and was extremely tall. "Sam!" He turned around and saw Cas. He laughed "Cas!" He walked over. "Good to finally meet you." He said as he hugged him tightly. "Yeah you too." He gestured towards the door of the cafe. "Well let's go." They went in and sat down. They ordered and their food came. "So is everything ready then?" Cas took a bite of his food. "Yeah. I think so. I guess we just wait." Sam smiled. "You really are a great person Cas." He smirked. "What can I say. I love him." Sam nodded. "Good. I'm glad you are both happy." "So what about you. You got a girlfriend?" Sam's face lit up. "Y-Yeah. Her names Jessica. She's beautiful." "Well bring her tonight. I would love to meet her." Sam ate his food. "Are you sure? I could give her a call." Cas nodded. "Of course call her." Sam called Jess and she could come. They finished up their meal and Cas went back to Dean's house. He waited for Dean to come home. When he did he started off their anniversary adventure. Cas kissed him. "How was work." "Good." Dean went to put his jacket down and Cas stopped him. "Don't bother. You are going out." Dean looked very confused. "What?" Cas smirked. "You are going out." "Wait. Me just me. Cas I'm so con..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Cas had opened the door and his little brother was standing there. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Sammy!" He dropped his jacket and ran to his little brother. He hugged him tightly. Cas smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I'm under strict orders not to tell you. Sorry." Dean looked at Cas. "What is t..." "...okay so have fun and I will see you soon." Cas closed the door. The two brothers walked, Sam leading the way. "How are you Sammy?" Sam looked at his brother with a smile on his face. "I'm great Dean. You?" "Very confused and a little scared but yeah I'm good." They journeyed on, walking through the town. Sam then stopped. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read aloud. "Dean here is the first stop of your journey. Along the way someone new will appear. Sam can't tell you where to go. You must figure it out on your own but here is a clue, the first place I ever saw you. Good luck." Dean laughed. "The hospital. This way." The two walked to the hospital. Charlie was there smiling upon there arrival. "Charlie. You are in on this too." They laughed. "Sorry. But here's your next clue. Well done on finding this Dean. The next clue I will give to you is the first place I watched you laugh. Good luck." He shook his head. "He thought I would forget. The coffee shop." They all walked to the coffee shop and there stood Ellen and Jo waiting with the next clue. "Hey guys!" They both smiled. "Hey Dean." Ellen picked up the piece of paper and read " again well done. The next clue I give to you is the first time I saw you tell me something about yourself not everybody knows." Dean thought for a minute. "The first time. P-Paris! The emm restaurant. This way." They walked to the restaurant. At the restaurant there was no one but there was still a note. Cas picked it up and read aloud. "No one here I know they are all waiting for you. Come back to me to the place I first saw you dance." Dean started walking back to his house where it all started. When they got there they opened the door and there was balloons and music playing. But not just any music. Salvation, Dean's favourite song. He looked around and saw everybody he loved. "Omg." He scanned the room for Cas and found him walking towards him with flowers. "Happy anniversary my love." He kissed him so hard. Dean then looked at Cas "I love you so much!" He shouted over the music. "This is the best surprise I have ever had." Cas smiled. "Well it's not over yet." Dean looked at him. "What?" Cas shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Go meet your old friends." Bobby walked towards him. He hugged him tightly. "Dad! Your here. I-I just"  "it's okay I get it. Aww I'm so glad to be here. I'm so proud of you boy." Dean continued talking to him and his other friends. It got quite late and the music started to quiet down. "Hey hey hey I have an announcement to make. My one last surprise." Dean walked towards Cas. His lover. The only one he wanted. "Yes."  "Thank you for coming everybody. Really I appreciate it." Everyone started exiting and they all went home. Cas then grabbed Dean by the arm and grabbed their coats and 2 backpacks that were packed earlier. "Come on." He shut the door behind him. They were both a bit tipsy and started running down the street. Their only light a street lamp and fairy lights used to decorate the town. They ran down the street with their backpacks on their backs and holding each other's hands. "Close your eyes!" Cas shouted. "What?!" Dean was too in love with this man to give a dam. He closed his eyes and let his best friend, his love lead him. He trusted him and all he wanted was him. They kept running until Cas stopped him. He opened his eyes and they were in an airport. Dean was too tired to care. He fell asleep on Cas' lap while they were sitting on the seats. Dean woke up 10 hours later. They were on a plane. He got up abruptly and looked around. "Cas! Where are we?" Cas looked over at him with a smile. "See for yourself." Dean looked out the window and a huge smile spread across his face. He looked back at Cas with love in his eyes. "Cas. We're in Paris!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

They got off the plane. Dean could barely contain his excitement. They had their bags and walked through the city until they got to their hotel. Cas checked them both in and they went up the stairs to their room. As they opened the door Dean first ran to the window and looked outside at the view. "Wow. This is amazing Cas." Cas smiled as he put his bag on the bed. "You like it then." Dean turned to face him and walked towards him. "I love it." He kissed him and then hugged him. They settled in to the hotel room. They watched TV for a while and got some lunch. Cas was sitting on the bed reading a brochure and Dean was in the bathroom. He came out and then said "so what are we doing tonight then?" Cas looked up at him. "Don't you worry about that. Got it all planned babe." Dean nodded. "Okay. I guess." Cas patted the bed. "Come here." He put the brochure down as Dean came over. Dean sat on the bed and hugged Cas. "Thank you." Cas shook his head. "Ahh don't say a word. It's not over yet." Dean nodded. "Okay." They lay there on the bed and eventually fell asleep. When they woke up it was night. "I'm starving." Dean said. Cas got up off the bed. "Me too. What do you say we go and get dinner." Dean smirked. "Good idea." They got changed. Dean came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Go fancy baby." Dean looked confused. "Why?"  "It's a fancy restaurant and our first night in fucking Paris. I say we go fancy." Dean went to go get changed. "Okay good idea." When they were both ready they met at the front door. "Wow. You look amazing Dean." He blushed. "Not as good as you babe." Cas smiled. He put his arm out beside him. "Shall we?" Dean grabbed on to his arm and said "yes. We shall." Cas escorted him out and they started walking through the streets of Paris. He couldn't believe it. They were in Paris. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. When they got there they got seated and ordered. "Cas. This is just perfect." Cas took a sip of wine. "So."  "So." They talked for hours and when they finished their meal and conversation they walked around Paris. Not breaking their hand hold they walked to all the famous parts of Paris. They talked and laughed and eventually found themselves at the Eiffel Tower. Dean looked up. "Oh my god." Cas looked up also. "Come on." They climbed the many stairs of the Eiffel Tower. When they got to the top Dean ran to the edge and looked at the spectacular view of Paris. He looked up at the stars and admired everything in this pretty picture he was seeing. "The stars, the view, everything! It's amazing." Cas laughed and stood behind him. He hugged his waist and held him there for a good 5 minutes. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing Cas. He took Dean's hands and faced him. "What's going on Cas." Again he took a deep breath and then started talking. He looked into his lovers eyes and said "Did you like the anniversary adventure I put you on?" Dean smiled. "Yes of course I did." He sighed and then said "Dean Winchester. I love you. I love you so much and I just... I can't live without you. You are perfect in all ways. You are beautiful and amazing and you just look at the world and love what you see. I love that. You make me happy. So happy I don't even know how to put it into words. To be honest you are the only one for me Dean. You took care of me before I even knew you and you helped me sleep and watched crappy movies with me you probably didn't want to watch but you did it anyway. I love you and it may be cheesy Dean but you... you are my salvation and I can't live without you. The clues I gave you, every one of them had something in common. The first time. So I guess there is a first time for everything. Dean. You always wanted something special to happen to you on the Eiffel Tower." As he says these words he gets down on one knee. A tear trickles down Dean's face. He pulls out a shiny simple ring from his jacket pocket. Dean explodes with tears. "Dean Winchester. Will you marry me?" Dean cries and looks over to the view of Paris and the stars and at everything he ever wanted. He looks back at Cas. "Cas." He could barely speak those words he was so full of tears. "Yes!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

After the proposal the two spent another week in Paris. When they got back they started the wedding planning. They were sitting in Cas apartment with notebooks, a laptop and checklists scattered on the table. "So have you made a list yet wings?" Cas looked up from reading articles on the laptop. "Yeah. This is so stressful Dean." Dean came over and held his hands. "Take a break. We will do this together."  Cas sighed. "Okay." Dean grabbed a chair and sat next to Cas. "Okay. Let's get started." They had a long day full of planning and at the end of it had found a venue,photographer and have set a date. They were going to have an outside wedding in summer. Summer wasn't far away. They had 6 months and that was it. They put their wedding planning stuff away and went into the kitchen to make dinner. They both cooked their food together and ate it while watching TV. After that they went too bed early as they were both so tired. When they woke up the next morning they got straight to planning. They knew they didn't have a lot of time. Cas went into the kitchen and made coffee. "You want some?" Dean looked over. "Yeah please." Cas poured them both some coffee and then walked over to where Dean was sitting with the planning stuff on a desk. He handed him the coffee and then sat down next to him. "Right Cas you sort out a guest list. I will try find a florist and a caterer and then we will both look at prices. Sound good." Cas nodded. They both did their jobs and afterwards looked at the prices of the venues. "Wow. This is beautiful." Dean said. "Yeah. It's big enough and cheap. I think we should book this one." Dean looked at him and smiled. "Okay." Dean booked the venues and at the end of the busy day the two of them managed to book everything. "Okay. That's that done." Dean said as he closed the laptop. "We just need our suits." Cas said with a smile. "Yeah. Oh my god. This is actually happening. Soon."  "Yeah." They looked at each other with love in their eyes. "Will we go out?" Cas asked. Dean rubbed his eyes. "Yeah sure." The two got ready to go out and then left Cas' apartment. They walked hand in hand down the streets and passed the shops. They kept walking and then suddenly stopped. Cas turned and faced the shop window. Inside the shop was a beautiful suit that was just perfect. Dean looked at the suit and then to Cas. "No way. We are not going shopping we have 6 months and need to save our money right now." Cas couldn't fight the urge, he had to try it on. "Please. Just one and then we will leave." Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. One and that's it." Cas kissed his cheek and they nearly ran into the shop to try on the tux. An hour passed and they walked out of the shop. "You promised me one Cas." Cas laughed. "Sorry."  "It's okay." They both laughed and walked back down the street to go home. That was it. They have planned it, their wedding. They were both so exited. It was coming so quickly. 6 months. 6 months and they would be married.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

6 months had passed and Cas and Dean were sitting in Dean's house. Cas was making breakfast and Dean was watching TV. Dean then got up and walked over to the kitchen. "What are we having?" Cas looked over at him and smiled. He kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Pancakes." Dean smirked. "My favourite!" They two finished making the pancakes together and then ate them at the table. "We are getting married so soon Cas!" Cas looked up from his pancakes. "I know. I'm so exited."   
"Me too!" The two were getting married in a week. "Cas. Can you phone everyone we booked and finalise?   
"Yeah Dean I will. And Sam is going to be your best man?"   
"Yeah." Cas finished his breakfast and then finalised everything for next week. The last week they had as unmarried men went quickly and was nice. Quiet and uneventful but very nice. It was their last night as free men. They had spent the day out shopping and they had lunch in a small cafe. They walked back to Cas' apartment and watched TV for a while. After half an hour or so Cas got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out the wine. He took glasses from the cupboard and walked back to where he was sitting before. He handed Dean a glass and poured some wine into his glass then into his own. He put his glass up. "Last night of freedom, I guess. And I don't want to spend it with anyone but you." Dean put his glass up and clinked it against Cas's glass. "I will toast to that." They continues watching TV and then when they were both slightly steaming Cas stood up and put a CD in and clicked play. He grabbed Dean's  hands and yanked him up. The music started to play and of course it was Salvation. They started dancing. "Remember this?" Dean laughed. "How could I forget." They laughed and danced until the song ended. Cas kissed him hard and Dean kissed him back. He pounced on him and they took it to the bedroom. They had an extreme night. It was epic and when it was over they lay snuggled up to each other in bed. "I love you so much Cas."  
"I love you too Dean." They lay there and eventually fell asleep. It was 6:00 in the morning and Dean was asleep in bed. He woke to a frantic Cas running around everywhere. "Dean! Dean! Wake up." The light in the room was blinding. "Okay. Okay I am up. What's wrong?" Cas had a look of panic on his face. "It's our fucking wedding day Dean!"   
"It's 6 in the morning Cas. Our wedding is at half 3." Cas was still hyperventilating. "Okay. Okay baby come here. Stop. Cool off it's fine. We have hours." Cas slowed his breathing and sat on the bed. "Okay. I'm good." Dean smiled. "So what is the plan?" Cas took a breath. "We get ready, go for food and then we could go early."  
"Sounds good." They went and got ready. The two did as they had planned and went to lunch. They came back and got everything ready. They packed everything in the car. It was a 15 minute drive. They listened to music in the car and tried to calm their nerves. When they got their they got set up for everything. An hour passed and people started arriving. They had gotten changed but refused to see each other until Dean was walking down the aisle with bobby by his side. Eventually the time had came and everyone was seated. Cas stood in his position in front of everyone. He looked over at Sam and he smiled at him. He looked over when music started and he nearly dropped dead. Dean was beautiful. His Dean was beautiful. Dean saw Cas and smiled. "Wow!" Bobby looked over at him. "You ready son?" Dean looked at his father. "Yeah dad. I'm ready." Bobby smiled and took his arm. They walked down the aisle. When They reached the front Bobby let go of his arm and he walked to his position. Bobby took a seat and they began. It was a beautiful venue. They were outside on a warm summers day. There was white flowers and an arch covered with beautiful flowers that they stood under. The ceremony was beautiful. Everyone was there. "Do you, Dean Winchester. Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dean shed a tear and held his lovers hand. "I do." Cas smiled. The priest looked at Cas. "And do you, Castiel Novak. Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
"I do." The priest smiled and then said "congratulations I now pronounce you husbands" Sam wiped a tear from his eye as he watched his big brother gain the happiness he deserved. They kissed and then hugged each other tightly. The reception was amazing. They were very drunk and danced all night. Everyone congratulated them and they had a really great night. They had a massive hangover the next day. They woke up in a hotel near the place. Dean was snuggled up to Cas as he always is. They were both awake yet they said nothing. Cas broke the silence. "Dean. We are married." Dean smiled and looked at his husband. "Yeah. Welcome to the family. Castiel Winchester."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is a doctor who has fell in love with a coma patient. His name is Castiel Novak and he watches him everyday. Dean has admired him from afar so what will happen when his true love wakes up from his coma. Will he love Dean back ? Will you find the truth of Castiel's past ? Find out if you read 'Trials and Tribulations!

It had been a year. A year of married life between Cas and Dean. It was an early Saturday morning and they were lying snuggled up to each other in Cas' apartment. Dean lay stroking up and down Cas' chest as they sat in silence. "Dean. I want a child." Dean sat up and looked at Cas. "What?"   
"I want a child. I want to start a family with you. We have been married for a year and I think that it's time." Dean focused on Cas' eyes as he knew he was serious about this. "O-Okay. Yeah. Yeah Cas let's do this." Cas smiled. "Okay." They got ready and got in the car. They drove to an adoption centre. They referred them to a girls orphanage near the adoption centre. They drove to the orphanage and saw a bunch of kids running about, laughing and screaming with joy when they entered. They could barely get in the door when a woman approached them with a huge smile on her face. "Hello. How are you?" Dean smiled and then said "Hi. We are looking to adopt." The woman's face lit up. "Of course. What age group are you thinking?" They looked at each other. Cas then looked at the woman. "3-5 maybe." The woman gestured towards the door behind them. "Yes. This way please. So you can have a look at all the children and see who you like. Then we will have a discussion, sign some papers and then after that we will have meetings over 2 weeks. If all is well and the child is happy, they will be adopted by you and you will have meetings for another week with us so we know how things are getting on with you and the child. Anyway you can observe and if you need me give me a shout. My name is Robyn by the way."   
"Okay." They walked into the room ahead and then smiled at each other as they saw all of the children. "Cas. This is really happening."   
"Yeah Dean. This is really happening." They looked around the room and looked at all the children playing and having fun. Dean observed all the kids and then stopped looking when he saw her. She was a tiny girl with wispy blonde curls. She stood in the corner of the room alone. She was wearing small dungarees with a plain yellow top and a pair of slightly muddy yellow wellies. She looked as if she didn't have many friends, the other kids walked by her and never asked her to play. She was perfect for them. He was about to say something to Cas but before he could, she turned around. Dean smiled and chuckled lightly. On the back of her dungarees sewn to the back was a set of poorly stitched on wings. She pranced about the room after that, pretending she could fly. Dean turned to Cas. "Her. Wings that's her." Cas looked at the girl Dean had pointed out. He laughed. "Wings huh? She's perfect." Dean smiled and looked at his lover. "Robyn! I think we are ready." She came over almost immediately. "Yes. Who are you thinking?" Dean pointed out the girl. "Oh yes. Her name is Claire." They both smiled as they clearly liked the name. "Perfect." They went into an office to sign papers and to finally meet the mysterious girl. Robyn called in Claire and she came running in. Her face lit up as she saw them. "H-Hello. So your Claire. I love your welly boots!" The tiny girl smiled and looked up at Dean wide eyed. "Thank you very much." She said slowly and with difficulty. The two smiled as the small cute girl continued to entertain them. They talked in there for a while and then signed the papers. They then left and went back to Dean's house. They both went to the daily meetings over the 4 full weeks they needed too. Everything was perfect and soon it was time for Claire to go home with them. They went to the orphanage and collected Claire from where she previously lived. They took her to a new house, their house. They had finally done it. They had started a family. Claire was very exited in the car and couldn't wait to see what was next. When they got to their house they took Claire in. Dean took her on his shoulders and carried her about the house as he playfully showed her around. She giggled as he did so. They got used to the house very quickly, and to their new family. Claire grew in size and in beauty. They were a big happy family. From the moment Cas saw Dean in the orphanage with Claire he knew Dean was going to be good at this. He was going to be a great dad. He was so right. 13 years had passed and it was Claire's 16th birthday. Dean and Cas walked into her bedroom and she lay half asleep on her bed. Dean was holding a cake with 16 candles lit on it and Cas was holding a small box with what seemed to be a present. "Happy birthday!" She woke up and sat up on her bed. "Thank you!" They sang happy birthday and when the song finished she blew out the candles. She was gorgeous and grew up to be just like her fathers. Cas came forward with the gift box and handed it to her. "Happy birthday my angel." Dean always smiled at this as Cas is his wings and Claire is his angel. She opened the box and saw two gold necklaces. They were two golden wings. She remembered back in the orphanage where she wore her dungarees with wings in the back, ever since then she had been called 'my angel'. She took the necklaces out and put hers on. "Thank you dad. I love it." Cas then smiled. "Your welcome. The other one should go to someone very special to you remember that." Claire smiled and handed the necklace over to her dad. "You are special. And I know that dad calls you wings so why not have a pair." She laughed and Cas did also. He took the necklace and said "thank you. Thanks a lot." The day went on and Claire grew to be beautiful and successful. Cas and Dean continued a long happy marriage. Sam got married to Jess and now they have 2 kids. Charlie is engaged to her fiancé Zoe. Cas and Dean were lovers, partners, fathers but most of all they were best friends. Their long lasting relationship was great and will never be forgotten. To this day Cas and Dean will never forget the first time they saw each other in that hospital.   
The End.


End file.
